The present disclosure relates to a developer guide device which supplies a developer from a developer storage container to a developing device, and an image forming apparatus including the developer guide device.
Conventionally, an image forming apparatus including an intermediate hopper on a conveyance path for a developer between a developer storage container and a developing device is known. In such a type of an image forming apparatus, the intermediate hopper is fixed to an apparatus main body, and the developer storage container and the developing device are detachable from the apparatus main body.
The intermediate hopper is able to temporarily store the developer supplied from the developer storage container while supplying the developer to the developing device. Thus, the provision of the intermediate hopper allows the developer storage capacity of the developing device, which is detachable from the apparatus main body, to be decreased by an amount of the developer stored temporarily. In addition, even if the developer storage container becomes empty, printing of a certain number of sheets can be performed.
Meanwhile, the intermediate hopper may be provided with an optical sensor which detects the developer within the intermediate hopper. The optical sensor includes a light-emitting portion and a light-receiving portion. If the developer is not detected by the optical sensor, it is determined that the developer is not present in the developer storage container.